Infatuation, Attraction, Love
by Duchess DiamondRayne
Summary: Witty, clever, stubborn, and headstrong. A woman goes on a manhunt for a mystery man who had her father put in the hospital. Meanwhile, she doesn't know that she is also the hunted. I know title doesn't match the summary, but read it anyways.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful evening that came upon Gotham City. The late spring breeze, and light atmosphere made it a perfect night.

The same evening at the Gotham Hotel, every important figure was there for the Benefit Ball. But all was enjoying except for one. Standing there bored out of her mind, she turn to see a familiar face and let out a horrible sigh.

"Sophina, what are you doing standing in the same place I left you ?" He asked in mocked horror.

"Dad, this is boring. Can I please leave?" She begged.

"I'm here on business, and you suppose to be my cheering squad. How does it look if my daughter doesn't even want to stay at this party?" She rolls her eyes.

"That is not my problem." She points at him. "You tricked me here. You said it was a small get together." She looks out to the large room filled with people. "This looks like a small get together to you?"

"Dear..."

"Forget it dad..." She cuts him off. "...I'm going to the ladies room." Walking pass him, she heads out the grand ballroom and heads to the ladies room.

Inside she walks straight to the mirror, and stares into the mirror. "Give yourself a break Sophina— " She looks at her small gold watch on her wrist. "— you have a few more hours, and then you're outa here." Then she hears the toilet flush and the stall door opens.

"You know the first sign of craziness is talking to yourself." She watches through the reflection of the mirror, as the person walks over to the sink and washes their hands.

"Do you know that this is the ladies room?" She said smartly.

"Now you're mistaken." Grabbing a towel and drying his hands. "This is the men's room ma'am. I kind of think that you didn't catch that when you bursting through the door."

"Cute, but it doesn't matter what bathroom I'm in. I just wanted to get out of that dreadful scene." She turns back to the mirror, and starts fixing her eye makeup. Her forest-green eyes were staring in the mirror when it darted to her left, and sees the man staring at her. She stops and turns to look at him. "Can I help you?"

"No..." He shakes his head. "...I'm just escaping like you." He smirks at her.

"Give me a break. No one is bored like I am." She turns around and leans against the sink counter, with her arms crossed.

"Really? How so?" He sounded interested.

"First off, my dad dragged my here out of New York to support him with the trial his doing with the District Attorney of Gotham City."

"You're father is Gregory McFadden?" She nods her head.

"So you've heard of him?"

"I've read about him, but not that much. So his an attorney?"

"District Attorney of New York City." She said proudly.

"Following in his foot steps?" He couldn't help but laugh at the face she made.

"If I get a dollar for every time I hear that question, I would be a billionaire." She answered sarcastically.

"I'm a chef, but sometimes I help at the DA's Office."

"You have a restaurant?" She raise her arch eyebrows at him.

"You're asking quite a lot of questions, mister." She turn to face him, but the restroom door burst open, and they both look to the direction.

"Thank goodness." Letting out a sigh of relief. "You're here. I was looking everywhere for you." Approaching the two, he gives an odd look to the woman. "You know this is the men's room?"

"You know you're bald?" She said sternly.

He clears his throat and faces the gentleman, "Well then, Mr. Wayne, everyone is asking for you especially DA McFadden, and if you come now, he won't give me the third degree of where his daughter is."

"Mr. Wayne?" She asked matter of factly. "You wouldn't happened to be Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy that all the girls go gaga for?" She said teasingly.

He walks up to her and extend his hand, "We haven't been formally introduced, Bruce Wayne." She gives him a smirk, and stretch her hand to his. "Sophina McFadden." So she turns to the man. "I think you were looking for me."

"Actually yes. Everyone is getting ready to sit down, and I've got to make sure that Wayne and McFadden are at the same table."

"How come?" Sophina asked.

"Because, it's my benefit ball, and I wanted to the two District Attorneys to seat with me." Bruce answered.

"My father will appreciate that." She looks to the man. "Show me to the table, please." She went to follow him, but felt her arm been held.

"George, go back to the party. I will escort Ms. McFadden." He looks at her with a smile that could melt hearts.

Leaving the restroom arm and arm, Sophina had a smirk on her face that Bruce caught at side glance. "Is something amusing Ms. McFadden?"

"Beside that fact that you're calling me Ms. McFadden?"

"Intrigue me."

"I was thinking that your girlfriend would get quite jealous if she sees you walking me back to the party...I mean your party." They stop at the ballroom's entrance.

"She wouldn't get jealous." He said plainly.

"Yes she would." She spit back.

"How you so sure?"

"How you're sure she's not? Then the next thing you're going to tell me, is that you own this hotel." Bruce opens the door, and holds it for her as she walks inside.

"I do own it." He said with a big smile.

Inside the huge room, everyone was heading to their designating table. Bruce with his hand on the small of her back, leads her to where they were suppose to be. In no time she came in view of her father, and a couple of men she didn't recognized.

"Oh Sophina!" He grabs her with one hand, and pulls her close to him. "This is my fiery red-head Sophina McFadden. Sophina, this is Wayne Enterprises CEO Lucius Fox." They both shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Ms..."

"Please, call me Sophina. I happened to run into your boss. Dad, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, my father Gregory McFadden."

"Nice to meet you sir" Bruce said while shaking his hand.

"You met Sophina already. I hope she was nice to you."

"Dad! You make it seem like I'm from the bottomless pit." She said in disbelief.

"She was fine sir" Bruce reassured.

"Good, let us all get seated and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Sophina looks to Bruce, "Oh goody."

After the ball has ended, Sophina was so thankful that they were staying at the same hotel, and the generosity on the behalf of Wayne Enterprises, Sophina and her father were staying in the Presidential Suite.

In her room, she was sitting at the vanity already dressed in her kimono, she was pulling the pins out of her fiery red hair which was curly and it fell down to her waist. It was thick with long thin locks, and it was giving her a lot of work.

Her father came into the room already dress down in his pajamas and robe. "Still awake?"

"Uh-huh" She answered while still looking in the mirror brushing her hair. "I thought you would be asleep by now daddy?" He walks over to her.

"I was about to, but I had to check on you." She laughs.

"Dad, I'm twenty-three years old. I think I can put myself to bed." He kisses the top of her head.

"Alright then. Don't stay up too late."

"Night Daddy" He left the room, and close the door behind him.

She looks back into the mirror with laughter in her green eyes, "This was an interesting night."


	2. Chapter 2

11 am in Gotham, and it was a beautiful morning. The air crisp with freshness, and the sun rising to meet it's peak, and Sophina was still sleeping in her bed. Gregory her father waltz into her room while fixing his tie. Sitting beside her on the bed, he gently shakes her. "Blaze, wake up." He use his nickname he had for her. Never even budging, he tries again. "Blaze, its after eleven, time to wake up." He pulls the blanket back and all he sees was a thick bundle of fiery red curls, he laugh to himself. Then the body starts moving under the blanket, and a soft groan escapes.

"What time is it?" She asked in a low voice.

Her father getting up, and walks over to the window and pulls back the curtains. "Late." She groans and turns her back away from him.

"Why did you did that?" The bright sunlight fills the room.

"I want to let you know that I'm giving you the day off today. I'm meeting with DA Parker today to go over the evidence for trial, and I know that would bore you out of your mind." Sophina sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Law doesn't bore me dad, and you know that." She swings her legs off the bed, and stands while doing a large stretch. "Its getting all of this information to prove that some bastard is guilty or not." He smiles at his daughter.

"So you like law?"

"I do, but Dad honestly, you're leaving a very intimidating legacy. I think you have to be Moses or something to fill your shoes." _Oh goodness, he's going to figure that I'm afraid to fail, _she thought.

He walks over and plants a kiss on her forehead, "I only raise the bar because I know you're the only one that can fill them, but I have to except that you would not take up a career as an attorney." He heads to towards the door, and before he left he turns around and points at her. "And don't get into any trouble." She drops her mouth in shock.

"Then where's the fun in that?" She yells back. She looks around the room, and wonders what to do first. Taking a yawn she heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later she walks out of the bathroom in her underwear, and head wrap in a towel turban style. Going into her bag she pulls out her flare cut jeans, socks, and a three-quarter sleeve green cotton tee. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she puts on her black Timberland boots. Pulling off the towel, she finishes drying her hair with the portable blow dryer her carried. When she was done, she looks on her watch and read off 12:49 and knew it was time for lunch.

"Hello front desk?" She plops down near the night stand.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you Ms. McFadden?"

"I wonder if you could direct me to nice restaurant that serve good lunches." She asked while twirling the phone cord.

'Actually ma'am, there is a wonderful restaurant called Tony's, and its four blocks away. Would you like me to call you a cab"

"No thank you, I'll walk it's a wonderful day, thank you very much."

"No problem ma'am" She hangs up the phone, and grabs her jacket.

Meanwhile in the back of a black Bentley, Bruce Wayne was going over some invoices when Alfred disrupts him.

"Master Bruce, its soon one o'clock, you would like to stop for lunch?" Bruce looks up from his paper work.

"No...just get me to the office." And for a brief second he looks out the window, and a smile spread across his face. "Alfred, pull over."

Sophina was calmly walking down the street, and heading to the restaurant when all of a sudden she felt someone touch her shoulder. Turning around about to tell the person a piece of her mind, she was staring at Bruce Wayne dressed in a well tailored suit. Looking less debonair than last night, but looking handsome just the same. "Bruce," She said in a surprised manner. " you know its dangerous to grab people in public, you could get seriously hurt." She spreads a smile.

"Hello Sophina, and I hope you weren't talking about me getting hurt?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"All I'm saying is that you're lucky I recognized your face before I swung my fist." She looks him up and down. "So what can I do for you Mr. Wayne?"

"I was on my way to the office when I saw you walking down the street."

"So you walk to work?" She bites her lower lip with a questioning gaze.

"No actually I drive myself, but today Alfred is dropping me off." He points behind him, and Sophina looks to see a black Bentley parked at the curb.

"I see modesty is not one of your best qualities." He laughs, but then he recognizes the stares and the pointing of the finger.

"I'll drop you where ever you need to go." He escorts her to the car, and opens the door for her. Inside he closes the door, "Sophina, Alfred...Alfred, Sophina."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He looks through the rearview mirror.

"Nice to meet you too." She looks to Bruce. "You didn't have to drop me off, I was only three blocks from Tony's."

"You're going to Tony's?"

"No, I'm going to the moon." She bite back sarcastically. "And I'm going there to eat, if you were going to ask that question too." She hears Alfred snickering, and that put a smile on her face.

"Alfred, take Sophina and me to Tony's for lunch." He continues to look at her as he sits back into the car.

"Playing hooky today?"

"Its my company, I don't always have to go."

Arriving at Tony's, Bruce and Sophina was greeted by short well round waiter. "Welcome to Tony's, how can I help you?"

"Table for two" Bruce answered.

The waiter leads the two to a table that close to the back, and as they were seated they were handed menus. "So I guess you're playing hooky today also." He looks up from the menu, and watches Sophina reading hers.

"Actually, I got permission to ditch today." She looks up at him. "I hope I don't see work until the trial starts."

"So who's the defendant?" Being very curious.

"Lawrence Slavan. He is one annoying little man." Taking a drink of water.

"So you know him?" She shot him a look.

"If I was the DA, I'll through him in the darkest cell, and he wouldn't see the light of day." Bruce chuckles, "You think its funny. His been a thorn at my side since his teens."

"How old is he now?"

"34" She answered plainly. "I know I was a toddler when he started a life of crime, but I had to hear his name every time he gets arrested, and he ruined my father and I chess games."

"It seems you have it out for him."

"I do, and now he has a link to one of the biggest international drug cartel."

Bruce leans forward at the intriguing conversation. "What cartel?"

"That's the problem. We don't know which one, Slavan is not speaking, and whoever is running the operation works underground."

"Then how you know all of this?" Sophina sits back with her arms folded.

"I'm good." She said cocky. "I'd found out that Slavan is the mystery man #1 informant, but then he's a silent informant."

"He's not talking."

"Not much as a syllable."

The waiter came and they made their order, and while they were waiting, conversation was striking up again. "So enough about me." She place her elbows on the table, and resting her chin on hands. "Tell me about Batman." Bruce nearly choked on his drink.

"Batman?" He repeated.

"Yeah."

"How you know about Batman?" He straightens his tie.

"Duh Bruce! The world wide web." She laughs. "So can he really fly?"

He laughs, "No"

"You ever met him...like face to face?"

"Not that I haven't." She sat back in her chair in disappointment.

'Then why I'm asking you for, you know nothing about the Dark Knight." _If she only knew, _he thought. "But I've read that he can run competition with you in the sexiness department, even though no one has seen his face." Her green eyes darted to the television that mounted against the wall, and saw the court house on the screen. "Oh, they're doing a story down town where my dad is." Bruce turns his head.

"They are." Bruce saw a waiter walking pass. "Excuse me, can you turn up the television?" The young guy nods, and in a few moments the volume was turned up.

_We're here Downtown at the Gotham Court House where police and ambulance are here checking out the area after New York City's District Attorney Gregory McFadden was shot on the steps of the court house. No one else were hit. DA McFadden was rushed to the emergency room, and no word on his status. This is April Sabre from channel one news._

"I must be crazy, because I thought I just heard that my father got shot at the court house." Bruce looks at her, and didn't know what to say. But then she shot out of her seat, and quickly puts on her jacket. "I have to go to the hospital." Then she stops, "I don't know where the hospital is." She let out a soft sob, and covers her eyes. Bruce stands and went by her side, and when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She removes her hand to reveal unshed tears. "No time for crying, I need to get to the hospital."

"Come on, I'll take you." Heading to the car, his cell starts ringing. "Wayne."

"Hey Mr. Wayne, its Fox. Have you heard the news of McFadden?"

"Actually I'm on my way to the hospital with his daughter." He closes the door behind him as the car drives off. "Meet me there."

"No problem."

Sophina runs through the entrance of the hospital, with Bruce not too far behind and stops at the front desk. "Gregory McFadden!" She blurts out.

"He's still in surgery." The woman answered.

"Sophina!" She look down the hall and sees DA Parker coming towards her.

"How's my father?"

"He's in surgery." Parker answered. Bruce appears right next to Sophina.

"What happened?" He places an arm around her shoulder.

"Come, I'll take you to him." They started to walk. "We were going up the step of the court house talking about strategy for the case, and then he fell."

"You didn't see anybody?"

"No one" They stop in front of the ER. "He's in there."

She walks in front of the door rubbing the sides of her thigh, "You know how long?" Parker shakes his head. She releases a deep sigh. "This day can not get any worse." Then a whole bunch of people especially cops were approaching the three, and Sophina was looking at them oddly.

"I'm Commissioner Jim Gordon, and you must be Sophina McFadden." She nods. At the same moment, people were coming out of the emergency room.

"Family of Gregory McFadden?" The doctor asked. Sophina steps towards him.

"His my father. How is he doing?"

"He's a lucky man, that was a really hard bullet to take out."

"He's alive?"

"Barely. He loss a lot of blood, and he took the shot in the head, and we won't know the damage it caused. The next 24 hrs could determine the better or the worse." He gives her a small smile as he walks pass her. The rush of different emotions were surging through her body, and she couldn't make sense of anything right now. But right now someone made the wrong choice about that matter.

Someone came pass the crowd right up to Sophina, and pushes a tape recorder in her face. "How will the death of DA McFadden affect the trial of Slavan?" Her hearing was clog from the rushing of blood, and her head went hot as she landed a punch right across the jaw of the reporter. Landing on the floor Sophina went on top of him and punches him again. Bruce quickly grabs her from the waist as the police picks up the reporter.

"Get him out of here!" Commissioner Gordon shouted.

Bruce carried Sophina to the nearest stairwell and he places her against the wall. He walks over to the staircase and leans against the railing. Sophina stares at the ceiling as hot tears were now running from her eyes. "What happens if he dies?"

"There's a chance he might not." Bruce sais sternly.

She kicks the wall that she was leaning on, "Damn it!" She starts to pace.

"You've got anyone you can call?"

"My brother is out the country." She stops pacing. "Wait...my dad wasn't even in Gotham City for a full 48 hrs, and he was already gunned down." Bruce looks at her suspiciously.

"You think it was hit?"

"One clean shot Bruce? This is too coincidental." And as something gives her an idea she opens the door to the hallway.

"What are you doing now?"

"Going to find my dad's shooter."


	3. Chapter 3

Heading back down the hall, Gordon informed Sophina that they moved her father into a room, and will have round the clock protection. Pushing the door open to the room, she sees her father lying in the bed with all sorts of tubes running everywhere. Pulling a chair up to the bed she takes a seat and held his hand in hers. "Well, you've made it through the hardest part daddy." She gently rubs his hands. "But now you have to fight. You can't let those bastards get the best of the McFadden name, not you and not me." She stands and place a kiss on his forehead. "I love dad. I'll try to see you tomorrow, I have to start searching who did this to you."

Walking out the room Bruce leans off the wall, and approaches her. "Are you alright?" She nods quietly. She looks a few steps away and Commissioner Gordon were talking to few of the officers.

"Take me back to the hotel." He looks at her oddly.

"The hotel, are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" Gordon asked approaching.

"She wants to go back to the hotel." Gordon looks on her.

"That's a bad idea. The perp could have surveillance around the place."

"And that suppose to scare me?" She asked boldly. The two men looks at each other. "I just want to go back and get some sleep. Either you take me or I'll start walking."

"Alfred has the car out front, I'll take you back."

"I escort you two downstairs."

Going down to the front exit of the hospital, Sophina finally thought that she can have a peace of mind. But that was all interrupted when they step out the door it was a crowd of paparazzi. Yelling and cameras flashing off, Gordon and Bruce had to push their way to the vehicle waiting for them and slips in.

"I hope its not like that when we get to the hotel." Sophina hoped.

"Hello?" A deep voice over the telephone.

"I'd got the target." The other man answered.

"Is he dead?"

"Barely boss."

"Good. The town will know not to mess with me or any of my associates." He said proudly. "What about his daughter?"

"She wasn't around, but she was there at the hospital and slugged a reporter." The shooter exclaimed.

"Sophina never seem to amaze me."

"You know her name boss?"

"I make it my duty to know my enemies, and their love ones. And she is the resourceful and clever of the McFadden clan. When she put her mind to something it gets accomplish. Pay her a visit tonight, let her know that all her moves will be calculated and watched."

"Just me boss?"

"No, take nine more with you. Let her and the people know I mean business."

"Yes boss."

Opening the door to the suite, Sophina was glad that no reporter or paparazzi had met her at the lobby of the hotel. Bruce closes the door behind them as Sophina heads over to the couch pulls off her jacket and plops down.

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" Bruce walks around the room like he was checking out something, and making sure the coast was clear.

"I'm sure Bruce." She answered with her eyes close and her head resting back against the couch. "Nothing is going to happen. Why are you so...what do you call it?...paranoid." Bruce walks back over to the couch.

"Its not paranoia, its called being careful and cautious."

Sophina stands up and gives a big stretch. "Well I'm going to take a shower, you can be careful and cautious all you want." Disappearing into the room, Bruce pulls out his phone.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"I think I'm going to do some patrolling tonight after all."

"A hunch sir?"

"A big one."

Moments after coming out of the shower, Sophina had to persuade Bruce to leave the room. Having to convince him that everything would be alright, after closing the door she lets out a deep sigh. "Man he's stubborn." Untying the tie to her silk kimono, Sophina heads to her room where she was calling it a night. Slipping it off to reveal a thin strap silk nightie that stopped about mid-thigh in length, she pulls back the comforter and jumps into bed, in no time she was fast asleep.

Hours have passed and Sophina wakes up to use the bathroom. Returning in a few minutes, she stops instantly and knew something was not right. She walks out of the room into the spacious living room, and the feeling was becoming stronger. Heading back into the room she went to the telephone to pick it up, but like a shadow a hand went over her mouth and around her waist. She started fighting against the person, but they were too strong and fast. Quickly getting her on the bed and straddling on top of her, she sees two more people with their face covered grabbing hold of a\each hand and tying them to the bedpost. The guy on top of her leans over to her face and place a finger on his lips, "Don't make a sound." His voice was deep and menacing.

Sophina was trying to fight off the man, but he was too strong, and her tied hands was not making it any easier. He lift his hand off her mouth and was swiftly replace by tape. Still straddling her, he sat up on his knees. "Leave us, I have a message to give to her." When she looks to the door she sees a group of men stepping out. Her green eyes directed back to the man, and could tell by his eyes he was smiling. Using the back of his hand he starts caressing her face and down her neck. "Boss never said how beautiful you are." He swings one of his legs over and looks down at her body. "You are a vision, to..." She took one of her legs a kick him in the head. He fell off the bed, and she starts to pull at the bedpost. When nothing was budging, she could hear the man getting up and cursing to himself. "Is that anyway to treat the guy who shot your father?" Her snap at him, and he lets out a teasing laugh. "And you know what else, Shadow Boss told me to tell you that you will be watched. Every move you make eyes will be on you, so don't even try to play the heroine, just do what the Boss tells you to do." Even though he had something covering his face, he bend over and plants a kiss on her taped lips. "We will surely meet again."

Batman was surveying from the rooftop with his Batscope trying to see any odd acts near the hotel. When searching around something caught his eye. Turning the scope into night vision, he sees men climbing up from a window, and when he looks closer he realizes it was Sophina's room.

Sophia watches the man leave and quickly went to free herself. Pulling the rope from the bedpost, and it was not budging. She continues to pull when a cascading shoulder was crowding the room. Looking to the window she saw a tall dark figure dressed like a bat. She starts pulling at the rope frantically, and when it steps closer she starts drawing away. Coming over her he saw fear in her eyes, "I'm not here to hurt you." He said in a deep voice. He pulls the tape off her mouth, and then went to untie the restraints.

"Your Batman?" She asked while rubbing her wrist. Though the whole place was in darkness, she could have tell that he was a huge man, not in a fat way, he was tall like six-foot-one or six-foot-two, and well built. _Very sexy, _she thought

"You saw there faces?" He got up from the bed, and start survey the place.

"They had it covered." She answered. She watches as he pulls out a device of some sort, and put it to his ears, where ever that my be.

"Commissioner Gordon, DA McFadden's daughter had unwelcome guess moments ago."

"Is she hurt?"

"She seems to be fine, but the assailants got away."

"We'll be over there shortly." He hangs up and puts away the device. He looks over to the bed and sees Sophina putting on her robe.

"I know you're looking at me like some damsel in distress, but I'm far from it." She turns and looks at him. "If Shadow Boss thinks that he can send his goons to threaten me, they are sadly mistaken."

"Shadow Boss?"

"That's what the guy who shot my father said to me." She said plainly.

"You know who shot your father?" He approach her until he was casting a large shadow over her.

"Yes" She steps back. "He told, but I'm not worried. He said that I'm going to see him again, and when I do he's a dead man." Batman walks pass her towards the window.

"You should let the police handle this." He said coldly.

"Over my dead body."

"Get dress, the police would soon be here."

"I appreciate the help, but you think you're talking to some child..." She turns around and sees no sign of Batman. "...here" She let out a deep breath and pace her hands on her hips. "This would never have happened in New York."

Sitting between two officers and having Commissioner Gordon asking a billion and one questions, Sophina was about to run up the wall. Looking around and seeing forensics talking pictures around the room, and taking finger prints, it looks like a crime scene.

"So Ms. McFadden, How many men were in the room?" She sighs at hearing this question again.

"About ten." Then the hotel room burst open and Bruce came in looking around the room.

Commissioner Gordon looks at the young billionaire while fixing his glasses. "What are you doing here Mr. Wayne?"

"McFadden and his daughter are my honorary guest, one of my employees have informed me that Sophina was in trouble." Standing next to Gordon he looks down at Sophina who was rubbing her temples. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bruce. You hear that Gordon, I'm fine."

"Give us a run through one more time." Sophina shot up glaring at the Commissioner "If I have to run through one more time, someone will be in a body case before I can say go away." Bruce intercedes the Commissioner, and place his hands on her shoulder.

"Sophina, the Commissioner is trying to help. Relax and just tell him what happened, and we can end all of this." His voice sounding soothing, and she inhaled deeply and release a deep breath.

"Alright" She sits back down, and clasps her hands. "I was sleeping, and I woke up to use the bathroom. When I came out, I sensed something very odd so I went into this room to check anything. I rushed back into the room to call the front desk, and before I could dial the number someone grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Two other men came and tied my hands to the bedpost and taped my mouth. The guy who grabbed me told the others to leave, and he started touching me, I kicked him he fell off the bed, I tried to pull the restraints, but they were too tight. He then told me that is that how I treat the man who shot my father. And he also said that Shadow Boss will be watching my every move so don't try to be the hero." She looks up at the gentlemen and could sense the awkwardness. "What's the matter?"

"You're life could be in danger Ms. McFadden." Gordon proclaimed.

"Give me a break. That sap doesn't even have the balls to confront my father, he had to get a sniper to do it." She gets up for the couch one more time. "And if he thinks I'm going to run and hide, because of some threat he can think again."

"But Sophina, you don't even know who is this crime boss is."

"I know that Bruce, but Batman can help."

"Batman? What Batman has to do with anything?"

"Because he was the one who gave us the call." Gordon answered.

"See Bruce, I met Batman, and he is so sexy in that sit." Bruce laugh to himself.

_Sexy huh?_

"You can't stay here at the hotel." Gordon decided.

"What! Then where am I going to stay?"

"We could put you in protective custody."

"Hell have to freeze first." She said coldly while crossing her arms under her chest.

"How about she stays with me?" Bruce entered the conversation.

"What!" Gordon and Sophina said in unison.

"I have enough room, and nobody would think of her staying with me. No offense."

"None taken." Then Sophina and Bruce look to Commissioner who was fixing his glasses as he was thinking.

"At the moment I have no problem with it, but if this escalates, you will find yourself in 24 hrs protective custody, got it?"

"Got it?" Then he turns to Bruce.

"I'm leaving her in your care, you can't compare watching a car from watching a human life."

"Yes Commissioner."

"Come on guys, were leaving now. Lets Ms. McFadden get some privacy."

Leaving the room and closing the door behind themselves Bruce turns to Sophina, "So how are you really feeling?" Like he was reading her mind.

"Freaked out, but just a little." She smiles. "You sure about me staying at your place?"

"Alfred and I would love the company."

_And so would Batman._


End file.
